Melvincholy
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: When Geo-Force and Raven start dating, Melvin isn't so sure she likes the new boyfriend.


A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Geo-Force, or Bobby. Enjoy the story!

 **Melvincholy**

"Think we need another blanket?" Timmy asked Geo-Force.

"I think we've got it," Geo-Force replied. He had just finished building a pillow fort for the kids to play in. He noticed Melvin sitting at the kitchen table. "Melvin, do you want to join us?"

Melvin folded her arms and legs and rested her arms on the table. "No thanks," she said with a sigh.

Geo-Force was about to ask her if something was bothering her, but Timmy and Teether grabbed hold of his legs and the three began to play with their fort.

Not long after Raven started dating Geo-Force, Terra's older half-brother, she introduced him to Melvin, Timmy, and Teether, the super-powered children she looked after. There was some tension at first, but after playing a few boyish games, and showing to be a nice guy, Timmy and Teether were satisfied with Raven's new boyfriend. Melvin on the other hand, was not easily persuaded. Being the oldest, she felt it was her duty to make sure the small family Raven and the kids had was secure and that nobody would come in and ruin it.

She didn't mind the other Titans. Robin was the cool, protective leader, Starfire was the spoiling aunt-figure, Cyborg had cool stories and could drive them places, Terra had exciting stories about her travels and could make shapes out of rocks, and Beast Boy was funny and could turn into any animal. Geo-Force on the other hand was different. He had an air to him that read he had seen some hard times, always made sure the kids asked Raven if it was okay before doing anything, and would occasionally warn them of being too rough or risking injury. On top of that, he was romantic with Raven and Melvin feared that he would start pushing the kids away to spend more time with Raven.

One night when Geo-Force came over to spend time with Raven and visit Terra, it was time for the kids to go to bed and they wouldn't budge.

"We want to stay up with you," Timmy pouted as tugged on his blanket.

"You need your sleep," Raven reminded him. "We won't be staying up late and Geo-Force needs to return home tomorrow."

"No..." Timmy whimpered. His face turned red and his siblings knew a tantrum was on the horizon.

"Come on, Timmy," said Geo-Force as he got on one knee to get to Timmy's level. He gave a reassuring smile. "Raven's right. You need your sleep and I have to return home tomorrow. But in the morning we can all have breakfast and spend some more time together before I leave."

Timmy sniffled. "Can we have waffles?"

"That sounds fair," said Geo-Force. Reassured, Timmy and Teether started to head to their room to go to bed, but stopped when they saw Melvin not following them. "Come on, Melvin, that means you too," said Geo-Force.

Melvin pouted. "I'm the oldest. I should be able to stay up longer."

"Melvin, you know you have the same bedtime as your brothers. You need to go to bed," insisted Raven sternly.

Melvin's face turned red with anger "No!" She kicked Geo-Force in the leg before she ran off. Geo-Force grunted as he grabbed his leg.

"Melvin!" Raven called after her, a look of concern and anger on her face.

"Wait, Raven. Let me talk to her," said Geo-Force as he rubbed his leg. "I think we just need a heart-to-heart." Raven sighed and nodded as Geo-Force went to see where Melvin had run off to.

"Is Melvin in trouble?" Timmy asked Raven nervously.

Raven let out a sigh. "A bit of trouble," she replied. "Come on, let's get you boys to bed."

Geo-Force found Melvin sitting on a rock, her arms wrapped around her legs in a fetal position as she cried softly. Her large, imaginary friend bear Bobby moaned in worry for his human. As Geo-Force got closer, Melvin didn't look behind her as her eyes filled with anger.

"I'm not apologizing, Raven!" she exclaimed, assuming it was Raven who had come to scold her.

"I understand," said Geo-Force. Melvin gasped when she realized it wasn't Raven standing behind her. "May I sit down?" Melvin shrugged as she turned her head away while Geo-Force sat beside her on the rocks. He looked at the water below them and could see Melvin still looking away from him. "You know, you remind me a lot of my sister when she was your age."

"Really?" Melvin asked, intrigued by what Geo-Force had said.

"Yes," replied Geo-Force. He continued to look into the water. "Terra was a lot like you when she was younger. You see, Terra and I share the same father, but not the same mother. She's my half-sister." Melvin looked at Geo-Force in surprise. "Because she is half royal, she didn't know where she belonged. She hated wearing formal dresses and standing still. But she also knew if people recognized her as a member of a royal family, they would treat her differently. Kind of like how people treat those with powers differently. She was very defiant and I'd often have to coax her to cooperate. I admit, some days I was calm and collected with her, other times I yelled almost as loud as she did." He smiled. "But despite how stubborn she was, and still is, I love her because she's my sister." He looked at Melvin. "I'm not going to take Raven away from you guys. She has her duties here as well as her responsibilities with you, and I have my duties with my team and my kingdom. I promise Raven will always have time for you and I won't keep her from doing so. I also hope you won't mind if Raven wants some alone time with me and alone time for herself. And feel free to give suggestions for future games we can play."

Melvin nodded, but still looked troubled. "I just don't want Raven to leave us behind."

"What do you mean?" Geo-Force asked.

"Like if you and Raven get married someday, I don't want her to forget about us and leave us behind," Melvin explained.

Geo-Force blushed slightly at the thought of marrying Raven. It was a bit too soon to think about those things, but he had to admit the idea sounded nice. "Raven would never do that and I would never ask her to. She's your primary caretaker and she always will be."

"Pinkie-promise?" Melvin asked as she help up her hand and extended her pinkie.

Geo-Force smiled and wrapped his pinkie around hers. "Pinkie-promise. Why don't we go inside?"

Melvin nodded. "I'm sorry I kicked you."

"I accept your apology," Geo-Force replied.

"Is Raven going to yell at me?" Melvin asked nervously.

"I'll let her know we made peace and that you apologized," Geo-Force assured her.

Melvin nodded, took Geo-Force's hand, and they walked into the Tower.

 **The End**

A/N: The way I see it, when Raven and Geo-Force start dating, the kids worry Geo-Force is going to force them out of the picture, Melvin worrying the most. I had the idea that she'd be very defiant and rebel against this new authority figure. After purchasing Teen Titans Go comic #51 Metamorphosis years ago and reading some fan fiction, I figured Terra would be rather rebellious as a child, especially if she knew she was only half royal. Melvin's rebellious behavior would remind Geo-Force of his sister at that age and have a heart-to-heart. Special thanks to my husband for beta-reading it and coming up with the title.


End file.
